


Graphics for In Secret Places

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics Master Post for In Secret Places by Brinchestiel, a 2018 Destiel Big Bang!!





	1. Title Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Secret Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317941) by [Brinchestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinchestiel/pseuds/Brinchestiel). 



> Huge huge huge shoutout to Brinchestiel for being so freaking patient with me. I had a lot of real life situations going on that made me less that communicative, and she was patient and understanding at every turn! Everyone should go and read the fic she created because it's seriously fantastic. You can, and should, go read the fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317941)
> 
> ♥
> 
> Shout out, also, to Linda, Mari, and Jess for telling me my art was either awesome or wonky, both were extremely helpful.

Now, as this fic was based inspired by the Secret Garden, I of course had to play up to that theme. The garden was important to the boys throughout this fic for many reasons, it represented new beginnings, strength, and perseverance despite the rest of the world seeming to be against them. Plus, flowers are pretty, so...

Brinchestiel had a few quotes at the start of her draft, so I took them and ran with them!

"If you look the right way, you can see that the whole world is a garden."  
\- The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

“Magic is always pushing and drawing and making things out of nothing. Everything is made out of Magic, leaves and trees, flowers and birds, badgers and foxes and squirrels and people. So it must be all around us.” - The Secret Garden

“Opened up his little heart, unlocked the lock that kept it dark, and read a written warning saying ‘I’m still mourning over ghosts who broke my heart before I met you.’” - Ghosts by Laura Marling

“The magic in this garden has made me stand up and know I am going to live to be a man. I am going to make the scientific experiment of trying to get some and put it in myself and make it push and draw me and make me strong. I don't know how to do it, but I think that if you keep thinking about it and calling it perhaps it will come.” - The Secret Garden 


	2. Chapter 1-3

 

 

Castiel sighed and turned on his side to face her. She’d been pressing him to talk about what had happened to him in that persistent way she had since they’d first met, but he was afraid. Speaking it out loud made it real. He wasn’t ready for everything to have been anything other than a never-ending nightmare. He wasn’t ready to let go of the hope that any minute now he’d wake up to hear his brother singing “Eye of The Tiger” in the shower.

Marv’s face hardened, “Figure it out, Castiel, you ain’t a kid no more, ain’t that what you keep tellin’ us?” “Marv!” The door slammed decisively, the sound of it echoing down the street.

__


	3. Chapter 4-6

__

__

__

_Getting out of her Buick Estate Wagon, Missouri clutched at her bag as she made her way through the revolving doors of Capitol Lakes Rehabilitation Centre. The lobby was clean and sharp, bright white walls, a vase of sunflowers sat prettily on the front desk. Missouri signed herself in, received her Visitor badge and was escorted outside. Valerie Krushnic was waiting there for her, sitting out the back among the sprawling gardens. Tall hedges and bright flowers. She was perched on a bench in the dappled shade of a large chestnut tree, whose leaves whispered softly in the breeze rolling up the gentle slope from the perfectly manicured lawns below._

 

 

__

__

__

 

_Crowley shrugged, nonchalant, “I have a taste for the unremarkable, what can I say? I’ve got no use for bright lights and fancy things. I overcompensate with my clothes and my taste for recreational drugs.”_

  
_Castiel snorted, and then he laughed at his snort, until both he and Crowley were giggling uncontrollably._

 

 

 

__

__

__

**_**fun fact: this is a picture of my high school**_ **

_Dean’s eyes left them, Castiel realising with their loss that he’d been holding Dean’s gaze the entire time. He shook himself, casting paranoid glances to Alastair and Crowley. Thankfully, they were caught up in a conversation of their own and hadn’t seemed to notice the strange phenomenon that kept Castiel’s eyes focused on someone all three of them hated. The problem was, when their eyes met, Castiel’s mind just went… quiet. It scared him._


	4. Chapter 7-9

 

_Friday morning brought a new addition to Principal Mills’s study hall. A girl with flaming hair and too many layers for the stifling heat of the office was sitting at Jody’s desk. Castiel and Dean eyed her warily._

 

_On the other side of the fence, lay a large expanse of overgrown land. Castiel couldn’t tell what it was past the tangled vines and the tall grass that spread and poked its fingers between the gaps in the fence. He pulled apart the opening, careful of the sharp ends of the wire and crouched through. There was a hush about the place,like it was waiting. He might have been its first visitor in years._

_Inspecting closer, he noticed the remnants of an old allotment; rotting planter boxes sat barely visible through the brambles and garbage that littered the ground. There was a pile of charred wood in the far corner covered in dead leaves, the forgotten remains of a shed perhaps. A breeze whispered soft through the branches of the trees that overlooked from the street. Castiel kicked a can of cheap beer against the fence, listening to it rattle and wobble with the impact._

 

 

 

_Castiel ran a hand through his hair, sighed heavily. Dean watched as the tension in his body drained and Castiel sank to the sidewalk. Dean glanced back into the allotment; the sleeping bag was gone. Even if Dean had wanted to leave, to return to Missouri’s with a lie on the tip of his tongue, Dean wasn’t sure, looking at this situation, that he really could. Castiel looked small, vulnerable. He’d freeze without something covering him._

 

 

And of course… return of the text messages!


	5. Chapter 10-12

_“Castiel,” she murmured quietly, “can we talk, my office?” Brief confusion, a flicker of panic, swept across Castiel’s sharp features, but he relaxed his face back into his usual blank stare just as quickly, and he followed her across the hall. “How’re you holding up?” she asked, carefully closing the door behind her, choosing to lean against her desk._

  _Charlie was right on cue, and they all piled into her bright yellow Gremlin. Missouri gave Sam her library card and waved them off at the door._

 

  
  


  


_Castiel considered Dean’s profile again, now hunched over his notes, his hands holding the pen in a clunky iron grip, his tongue poking out in concentration, like a child. But Castiel knew from their study sessions that Dean’s writing was actually quite neat, and that a lot of his ideas were mature and well-executed. Dean was strange like that. Full of contradictions. He looked to be all brawn, but there was plenty of brain in there. Softness, too._

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 13-15

_“Only a tot,” Bobby smiled, placing his hand around half-way up his thigh, “yay high I’d say. I was the only one your daddy trusted with his baby. He brought it up here to me, brought you boys with him. Couldn’t keep your little hands off the tools. John was excited, too. Told me he’d teach you everythin’. Did he?” Dean shrugged, “Sorta. I know how to fix the Impala, at least.” “You gotta learn modern beasts, too but they’re basically the same concept. Wanna help me out?”_

 

 

_“What’s going on?” Crowley grumbled, lighting a cigarette, not bothering to keep the smoke away from Castiel’s face. It stung his eyes. If it wasn’t Crowley, that could only mean…_

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Missouri left Castiel soon after, making her way to Bobby’s, armed with her basketful of herbs. His eyes were tired but Bobby looked in better spirits when he opened the door. She followed him to the kitchen, picking her way through a deluge of Roadhouse wrappers to find a kettle on the stove. She bustled around as though the room was her own, sprinkling herbs into her strainer, rubbing them between her life-worn palms._

  



	7. Chapter 16-18

__“So, that’s Gabriel?” Dean said, pointing at Gabe’s smiling face. Castiel nodded, watching Dean frown as his eyes fell on Michael. “That’s not you… who’s that?” Castiel smiled ruefully. His mother had always told him how much he looked like Michael. Said it was part of the reason his dad left them._ _

 

 

  


_It was nearing three by the time everyone arrived, laden with scarves and hats, stomping the snow off their boots in the narrow hall. Missouri called the boys from the front door where she hugged each guest of them as they came in, quickly filling the cramped space. And Sam and Castiel were introduced to Ellen, Jo following along in a hung winter coat. The older of the two women wore a weathered leather jacket and jeans, and behind her, Jo followed wearing a button up shirt beneath a huge winter coat._

_Over and over, Bobby repeated this, like a mantra and it stilled Dean’s raging body enough for Bobby to turn him around and crush Dean to his chest._

  



	8. Chapter 19-21

__The ride with Charlie’s father was tense; not for any noticeable reason unless you were Castiel, squirming in his skin because he and Dean were pressed too close in the back of the Gremlin._ _

  
  


  


_  
_“Heard you were looking for me,” Castiel snarled, throwing his whole weight behind the punch that had Alastair’s nose cracking beneath his knuckles. Dean was yelling, Castiel could just hear him over the white noise in his ears. He pinned Alastair to the ground, straddled him, throwing punch after punch against his face until he drew blood. There was a strange gurgling sound that erupted from Alastair’s throat, but Castiel didn’t care. Useless fingers scrabbled against the hand that wrapped, claw-like, around Alastair’s neck. Castiel loved the desperation in his eyes._  
_


	9. Chapter 22-24

__Once the tires were filled, Sam bent to open up the sack of old potatoes, having grown their roots, long and white in the darkness of Bobby’s forgotten cupboard. Castiel went to the house to grab a knife from the kitchen, and cut them up into quarters as per Sam’s strict instructions, back on his knees on the frozen ground. He dried them as best he could with his - Dean’s - hoodie. It still smelled of him, just a little._ _

  


_  
_“This’ll help,” Dean shouted over the din of the rain and thunder. Castiel grinned, easy and gave Dean a playful shove to his shoulder, “Just help, I’m frozen.” He displayed red-raw hands as proof. Cas’s expression softened as their eyes locked, the raindrops clinging to his eyelashes falling to look like tears. Dean moved to catch one, before he could stop himself, and Cas watched, still as stone as Dean touched his cheek, just barely. The thunder roared overhead and Dean laughed, the sound tinged a hue of panic, covering the hitch in his breath, “We should get back.”_  
_

_  
_Castiel watched his brother, his face full of remorse. It didn’t seem forced like it always had been at home. He looked genuinely sorry. Those seven months in jail had changed him, moulded him. He was still his brother, still a goofball and a rebel, but it was clear to see he had grown. Castiel hoped that’d be enough for the jury to show him their mercy._  
_


	10. Chapter 25 & 26

_And suddenly Dean was on him. Just like that. Not forceful or violent, but reverent. Desperate, like he couldn’t stop himself any more. The milkshake slipped off the hood where shaky hands had placed it, before they clung to Castiel’s face and he kissed the grin away, eyes screwed closed. Castiel melted. It was over before it had really begun, but Dean’s hands were still on his face, rough-padded thumbs tracing Castiel’s cheekbones. Castiel closed his eyes and just felt. His breath hitched as one of Dean’s hands travelled to the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. He felt vulnerable in a way Castiel never let himself be. And in that moment he knew Dean had finally stopped fighting. Stopped… stopping. And Castiel felt pure. Light. All of that anger, burning, churning, hot anger and hatred was gone, evaporated. It belonged in that dark little house he finally had the courage to leave behind._

_Valerie stood in a beautiful light dress that fluttered around her calves, her hair was washed, her skin clear and bright. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever seen her that way._


End file.
